


Until We Meet Again

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy, Bucky, and Steve find each other in the afterlife.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #16:O1Talk,G2Wait for Me,N3Free Space,G4Mine,O5Long





	Until We Meet Again

Steve looked her over, smiling to himself as he took in her victory rolls and glossy brown hair. "You were supposed to wait for me."

"For us," Bucky added from his left.

"Wait? I did wait. You were late!" Peggy said, though there was laughter in her voice. "You've no place to talk, either," she chided Bucky.

He ducked his head and apologized. "Sorry."

Her smile faded a little and she reached out to him; he knelt for her so she could cradle him against her. "My darling boys. Mine, finally. I've waited so long for you." Steve kissed her.


End file.
